deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shape
Michael Myers or "The Shape" is the fifth killer in Dead by Daylight ''. He was featured as a part of The HALLOWEEN® Chapter. He originates from the hit 1978 horror movie franchise with the same name, ''Halloween. "Something, or rather someone, is here now. I’ve never seen this...Shape before. A man hiding behind a mask. He comes with a determination. But more worrying, he comes with an apparent grasp of the hunt. He does not strike me as someone who even went unwillingly to this place. Is there more to this being than I can fathom?" - Unknown (Potentially Benedict Baker) Biography Some humans are simply bad seeds. Seeds infused with a distilled and pure form of evil. Michael Myers is one of those seeds. He had no issues with causing the pain of others. Instead, it was exactly what he sought. But even life can be tough on those with minds filled with terror. The difference is just how one goes about to solve those problems. For Michael, he had to kill to find some inner peace. As he took his sister’s life, the police found a silent boy dressed as a clown at the scene. When one stumbles upon a growing fire, one does not pour gasoline on it. But this was an action taken by officials that had no idea how it would shape this demon in the boy’s body. Sending Michael to a mental institution was a feeble attempt to save the child. Unsuccessful therapy and nightly screams just made him even more introvert and deranged. People hoped that Michael Myers would end up a parenthesis, soon to be forgotten and buried, a failure that soon were to rot away. But then...he escaped. Shape's Perks These are perks which start off only appearing in the Shape's Bloodweb . After achieving level 30, teachable versions of these perks can be found: * Save The Best For Last - level 30 * Play With Your Food - level 35 * Dying Light - level 40 If obtained other Killers are able to find the Shape's perks in their Bloodwebs from that point on. The Killer’s perks are focused around "Obsessions", just like Michael Myers is obsessed with killing, the Killer picks a Survivor, and tags them as his "Obsession". The Killer only receives one Obsession per match. Load-out Kitchen Knife The Kitchen Knife is the Shape's primary weapon. It's a huge knife with "devastatingly sharp edges." It is The Shape's weapon of choice. * If he gets a successful hit on a Survivor, he'll stare at his knife for little while. * While in Evil Within III, he'll hold his knife upside down. Abilities Michael Myers: Evil Within Evil Within is based around Three phases. In the first phase, The Shape moves slowly and has a miniscule terror radius. However, in the second phase, he moves slightly quicker and more efficiently. His lunge range goes farther. In the third phase, he will move normally, have an intense lunge range, and be able to instantly down survivors. With certain addons, he may permanently have Evil Within III, or may be able to instantly kill survivors as he catches them. Evil Within His special ability is called "Evil Within", a 3-tier gauge which affects the Shape's ability to hunt differently for each respective phase. The Shape can stalk survivors, which fills up his current Evil Within phase. The Shape gains pure benefit from going up Evil Within stages, with the exception of his terror radius, which increases for each stage. Any survivors currently being stalked will be highlighted brightly, and more than one survivor can be stalked at once. Survivors that are hiding in foliage (corn, grass, shrubs, etc.) or are breaking line of sight will either delay or stop The Shape from gaining any points from stalking them. Upon reaching Tier II, The Shape can never fall back to Tier I. Survivors that are high, running low, or are out of Evil Within charges are marked with white, pink, and red auras respectively. Evil Within Add-ons Achievements There are currently 3 achievements related to the Shape. Customization Players can customize their Character by choosing one outfit style from each category. Blood-stained attire is obtained after the Shape reaches Level 50 and prestiges. The Shape's attire includes: Head Shape_Head1.png|Boogeyman Mask Shape_Head2.png|Red on White Mask Torso Shape_Torso1.png|Overalls Shape_Torso2.png|Disgusting Overalls Weapon Shape_Weapon1.png|Kitchen Knife Shape_Weapon2.png|Gore Blade Prestige * Prestige I - Gore Blade (Weapon) * Prestige II - Red On White Mask (Head) * Prestige III - Disgusting Overalls (Body) Gallery 381210 20170323170306 1.png 381210 20170323170732 1.png 381210 20170323170736 1.png 381210 20170323170851 1.png 381210 20170323171009 1.png 381210 20170323171012 1.png 381210 20170323171034 1.png 381210 20170323171109 1.png 381210 20170323171148 1.png 381210 20170323171215 1.png 381210 20170322155933 17.png Halloween-slasher-michael-myers-comes-to-haunt-dead-by-daylight.jpg Theshape.png Theshape2.png 381210 20170322162203 15.png 381210 20170322161938 15.png 381210_20170319155526_1.png 381210_20170322155921_1.png 381210_20170322160011_1.png 381210_20170322160019_1.png 381210_20170322160544_1.png 381210_20170322160643_1.png 381210_20170322161308_1.png 381210_20170322161832_1.png 381210_20170322161834_1.png 381210_20170322161844_1.png 381210_20170322162056_1.png 381210_20170322162109_1.png 381210_20170322162207_1.png 381210_20170322162358_1.png 381210_20170323231630_1.png 381210_20170323231635_1.png 381210_20170323231714_1.png 381210_20170323231858_1.png 381210_20170323232000_1.png 381210_20170323232011_1.png 381210_20170325163137_1.png 381210_20170325163711_1.png 381210_20170325163714_1.png 381210_20170325163716_1.png 381210_20170325163718_1.png 381210_20170325184658_1.png 381210_20170325184751_1.png 381210_20170325184851_1.png 381210_20170325185042_1.png 381210_20170325185503_1.png 381210_20170325185752_1.png 381210_20170325185847_1.png 381210_20170327015416_1.png 381210_20170328062223_1.png 381210_20170328191013_1.png 381210_20170328191142_1.png 381210_20170328201501_1.png 381210_20170329233731_1.png 381210_20170329233942_1.png 381210_20170330000404_1.png 800px-MichaelCloset.jpg 800px-LaruieMichael.jpg 800px-381210 screenshots 20161026212512 1.jpg 640u9.jpg 640u8.jpg 640u7.jpg 640u6.jpg 640u5.jpg 640u4.jpg 640u3.jpg 640u2.jpg 640u1.jpg 640u0.jpg Trivia * The Shape is the first killer modeled after a famous horror film icon. ** The Shape's middle name is Audrey. *** His full name is thus Michael Audrey Myers ** The Shape is the first Killer to be introduced as paid DLC. ** The Shape is the first killer in a paid DLC that can be accessed without paying - using the Black Splinter Offering. ** Michael Myers was the murderer featured in the Halloween horror franchise. In the first film, he kills his older sister and is sent to a mental hospital for almost two decades before escaping, only to return to his hometown on Halloween night and begin hunting the friends and family of Laurie Strode. ** Michael's in-game name is a reference to the original 1978 Movie. During the credits, the role of "Michael Myers" is instead credited as "The Shape." ** The Shape's Stain is invisible at Evil Within I. ** The Shape is the only Killer with the ability to vault through windows faster than any other Killer, to the point of being only slightly slower than a fast vault of a Survivor. ** The music that plays when The Shape reaches Evil Within III is from the movie Halloween. *** When Survivors are being stalked by The Shape when he is close to the next Evil Within Tier, Survivors will hear a remade version of The Hedge, which incidentally plays in the film whilst the protagonist Laurie Strode is being stalked. *** Whenever The Shape changes tiers of Evil Within, a small tune following the Halloween main theme plays through the whole map. It is also the only audio indication of a Killer's power that does not get altered relative to distance, (i.e. The Nurse's muffled screeches upon blinking far away.) *** The Terror Radius music that Survivors hear when near The Shape is a remake of the original Halloween track, The Hanger. The in-game track is unreleased and unobtainable from the game files. ** The Shape has a much smaller Terror Radius than the other Killers, depending on his ability's Tier. ** The Shape has a small animated trail behind his knife when he swings. ** In Evil Within I and II, The Shape holds his knife to his side, whereas in Evil Within III, he holds his knife up to his shoulder with the blade pointing outwards. ** In Evil Within III, The Shape's knife is in the way of the Stain, and occasionally reflects its red light. ** The Shape's breathing is slightly different to how it is heard in the original film. ** The Shape's Memento Mori is possibly a reference to how he kills people in the original film, as he often grabs people by the neck and either stabs them or simply suffocates them. ** The Shape, in terms of appearance, is the cleanest Killer apart from a blood stain on his left shoulder and on his knife. ** The Shape is one of three Killers that can instantly put Survivors into the Dying State without any Perks or Add-ons . The other two Killers being The Hillbilly and The Cannibal. ** The Shape is the one of the few Killers whose customizable head is not named after the Killer's first name (the other being the Nurse.) ** The Shape is the second Killer to wear face masks. *** The other two Killers are the Trapper and the Huntress. ** The Shape is one of 6 Killers without glowing eyes, the others being The Trapper, The Nurse, The Hag, The Huntress and The Cannibal. *** His left eye can be seen through his mask in the menu. *** Under certain lighting conditions, both of his eyes are visible through the mask. *** The Shape is the only Killer right now that have Add-ons that grant him the ability to kill Survivors. *** The Shape is the first Guest Killer to join Dead By Daylight. the next three are The Cannibal (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre),The Nightmare (A Nightmare on Elmstreet), and The Pig (SAW). Tips * If you are stalking Survivors and you are nearing the limit for your current Evil Within Tier, all Survivors being stalked will hear an eerie audio cue a few seconds before the Tier ascends. * It is practically impossible for every Survivor to hide from you well enough to the point where you cannot stalk them enough to get Evil Within II. However, they will do their best to slow it down and make it as difficult as possible. * Note that on Coldwind Farm, the corn will shield Survivors from stalking, even if they are visible normally. An exception is if you stalk from a high ground, and a Survivor is not crouched - they will be always visible in any nearby cornfield. * Note that you can "stock" on Evil Within. Essentially, you can leave Evil Within II on 99% and you will have a full Evil Within III to use it the instance you see a Survivor. * When in Evil Within I, your Terror Radius may be minuscule but your breathing can be heard well before it. Many experienced Players will be extremely paranoid upon starting a match, in the case the Killer is The Shape. A way to mitigate this is to stalk Survivors behind cover, or on high places. Such examples are behind trees, on top of hills, on top of buildings, etc. Though it won't guarantee to stop them from noticing you, it is far better compared to walking up to a fairly close distance and watching them out in the open. * The Shape is ironically one of the easiest Killers to spot, as his near fluorescent white mask is very distinguishable. * Survivors often try to hide behind Pallets, but you can still stalk them. * When stalking, your vision is severely tunnelled and your movement speed quite a bit slower. * The Wraith's unique Teachable Perk Shadowborn will increase your field of view, making stalking slightly easier. * The Doctor's unique Teachable Perk Monitor & Abuse will increase your field of view when you are not in a chase, making stalking slightly easier. It will also reduce the Terror Radius in that situation, making sneaking up very easy. Category:Killers Category:Male Category:Licensed Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Mask